


Sex and Bad Luck

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/132433806859/imagine-having-sex-with-sam-at-the-scenario-of-bad<br/>Imagine having sex with Sam at the scenario of Bad Day at Black Rock.</p><p>Pairing: Sam/Reader<br/>Author: roxy-davenport.tumblr.com<br/>(me :)<br/>Wordcount: 2,865<br/>Warning: hilarious smut :)</p><p>This is a reader insert. I kept the background about the reader a mystery. It wasn’t important to the story and it’s more fun for you to make up. The beginning of this story starts in the diner scene when Bella takes the rabbit’s foot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Bad Luck

[Also on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/133492178096/sex-and-bad-luck)

 

Sam was having an awfully bad day thanks to the stupid rabbit’s foot. He was sitting in the diner with his brother when you caught his eye. You were sitting across from him in one of those small tables. You both were smiling at each other and then the stupid waitress got in the way. Her hands were all over the table and you could only imagine the look she was giving him. Sam looked after her but then looked back at you. Ok so you weren’t totally out of the picture.

 

Dean, you heard the cute one call the other Dean. What were they to each other? That was the question. Sam then proceeded to spill coffee on himself and ran into another waiter holding food. Everything the waiter was holding went flying. Some people even ducked. Wow, was he a klutz but so cute. His puppy dog eyes and the whole lost dog, helpless thing, such a turn on. You just wanted to throw him against a wall and show him what a real woman could do. He looked agitated and then looked in his pocket for something. Apparently something was supposed to be there. The hunk ran out with Dean before you got a chance to give him your number.

 

Always happens, you had so many missed connections, you could make a book of them. Well, not with this guy. You were going to see this guy again. You ran outside and found your hunk on the floor with a skinned knee. You tried to suppress the need to laugh but couldn’t. You bit your lip to stop yourself from laughing even louder. Both of them turned around. You sucked in a deep breath in an effort to stop laughing and start talking. They both looked at you with a bit of harsh gaze.

 

“So sorry to laugh. I think it’s adorable that you’re so… you know and..a.. well here’s my number. Make sure you call me now,” you said as you placed the napkin into Sam’s pocket. You gave him a wink before you smiled at them both and walked back into the diner. You were sure they were talking about you. You heard whispers and murmurs but you wanted to play it cool. The cute guy had to make some of the moves for Christ’s sake like taking the next step and actually calling. You finished up your food and went back to your rented abode. Saturdays with nothing to do -- ugg. So you took a micro nap and turning on the television.

 

Sam continued to have a bad day but couldn’t get you out of his head. You thought he was adorable. In his present state he felt anything but adorable. You wanted him like this? At his worse yet? Kind of sexy and endearing, really. And it had been a while since he was with anyone. After he lost his shoe, Sam went back to his motel room to call you.

 

“Hi. I realize you didn’t give me your name so-”

 

“And I’m not going to. I won’t be in town long and I’m guessing you won’t be either. Actually only staying here until tomorrow. Why trade names? You being the adorable klutz and me being the vivacious sassy woman is fine with me. Besides if it’s mutually beneficial for both, you can always call me again. When and where sugar?”

 

Sam wasn’t used to women being this forward with him. This was more Dean’s department. He tried to get his brain to think.

 

“Motel 8 off-.”

 

“I know where it is. A motel, really? I’m staying in a rented by the week apartment decorated in the aesthetic of the 50’s. Who thought green walls were a good idea? A motel sounds nice right about now actually. Ok, give me thirty minutes and I’ll be there.”

 

Sam hung up the phone and put the receiver down so hard that he nearly broke the phone as it rolled off the table hitting the table leg, which then fell as well. Sam groaned. Sex with him like this? Shit. He should come with a warning label. Dean came back with new sneakers for Sammy leaving them at the edge of the bed. He noticed the phone and table were already pretty banged up. This should be an interesting night.

 

“Dean what if I accidently kill her?

 

“You’re a klutz but you’re not going to kill her. I’ll stay close all the same just in case you need me.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What are big brothers for?”

 

Dean smirked at Sam deciding to stay in Baby in case Sam needed him. He could keep an eye on everything from that vantage point. Sam turned around and tried to make the bed look more presentable so he tried to fluff the pillows, but that was a big mistake because the feathers all come out of both pillows. It was like a giant snow storm in there. Sam could barely see, feathers kept on flying in his mouth and eyes. He was batting them away when he hit the lamp on the bed. Wow, did that hurt his hand. Sam pulled the blankets back so they could get in easily and he ripped the sheet a little. He sat on the bed with his hands on his head.

 

You knocked on the door once and waited patiently. Sam slowly moved and opened the door gingerly. The last thing he wanted was to break the handle. You smiled at him and then stepped inside, looking at the perfectly well kept bed on one side and the utter mess of a bed on the other. Feathers were everywhere and the sheets were a little ripped.

 

“It was like that when we rented it.”

 

“And you didn’t change rooms. Brave too.”

 

Sam put his hand behind his neck and started to rub it. God was he nervous. You could tell.

 

“I’m not a pillow or a sheet or anything else you broke today. I don’t bite and neither do you.”

 

Sam smiled at your comment and slowly, gently kissed you. You leaned into it as he deepened the kiss, holding onto to your hair. Ok, so no catastrophes; you were still alive, good sign. Sam felt more sure of himself now and grabbed your hips possessively bringing you closer to him. He nibbled on your neck and collarbone making you moan. He slowly brought his hands up to take off your buttoned shirt. The buttons were too small and there were so many of them. Damn this shirt! He got almost every button off except for the last two. The second he unbuttoned the last one it went straight into his eyes.

 

“Ow. Got me in the eye that time. Those should really come with a warning label.”

 

‘What? The button? Oh dear god you are a klutz.”

 

“Just for today.”

 

“Sure, tomorrow, you’re mister suave.”

 

Sam smiled weakly as he tried again. You had on a T-shirt which he promptly tried to get off next. Everything was good until the fabric reached your chest. Then things went bad. He started to pull the shirt off your head and it got stuck. He pulled even harder and pushed you into the wall by mistake.

 

This time it was your turn to say, “Ow.” Sam apologized and then pulled you towards him, which made you fall on top of him. You then scrambled a bit trying to see with a shirt over your eyes. You managed to straddle him.

 

“Let me please,” you mumbled.

 

In a couple of seconds, you had the shirt off no problem. Your breathing was a little ragged from the lack of oxygen involved in taking off your shirt. You sighed and helped the cute stranger up. Sam in an effort to not seem like a blundering idiot tried to unbutton his pants. He got the zipper halfway off and then he cut his penis. Shit. He actually caught his penis with a zipper. What? He had boxers on. Will the bad luck never end? He groaned and placed his hand over his cock as he gently pulled the zipper the rest of the way down. He pulled back a little rocking his hips to try and shake the fabric the rest of the way down. Once he did, he cupped his penis and looked at it. Only a small cut. You bite your lip to suppress a giggle as you took off your own pants. He walked over to you but toppled over before he got to you. His pants and boxers wound around his ankles. From the floor, he took the rest of his pants off along with his boxers. He slowly stood up.

 

“Protection?”

 

“Protection against me?”

 

“Oh dear god, a condom. Do you have one?”

 

“Ohhh. Yeah, hold on?”

 

Sam bent down and dug into his pockets for a condom, finding one. He grabbed one and smiled at her holding it up, proud of himself somehow. He then tried to open it. He tried one end and then the other. It wouldn’t give. He tried again. Still nothing. What the hell? He then tried to tear it with his teeth. That was a no go and now it was wet. He tried again really using all of his strength this time but only managed to make himself unbalanced and fell over yet again. He quickly brushed himself off and tried one last time. He managed to open it but he tore the condom in the process. It went flying through the air and stuck onto the wall on the other side of the room. You turned and worried that sex with this hunk wasn’t going to happen if he couldn’t even put a condom on. I mean, come on! Sam looked sheepishly at you and then went over to Dean’s bedside table. No condoms. “Hold on”, he uttered. He ran to the bathroom and put on the bathrobe. He ran out of the motel room calling Dean’s name. After a minute Dean came out of his car towards Sam.

 

“What happened? Why all the yelling?”

 

“I um… I um.. I’m having some bad luck here. I cut myself…Sex is… We need to find this bad rabbit’s foot… I need a condom. The other one is stuck to the wall.”

 

“Stuck to the wall. How did you manage that?”

 

“They’re hard to open you know and… do you have one or not, Dean?”

 

Dean looked his brother up and down suppressing the urge to laugh. He dug into his pockets and gave Sam three.  
“In case you come across any other problems. Always good to have extras.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean as he almost ran back to the motel. Of course, he tripped on the mat going in but only Dean saw that. The second Sam was out of earshot, Dean went back into his car and laughed.

 

Sam came back threw down the robe he was wearing and tore open the condom with no problem this time. You were worried after the previous performance that he would be too embarrassed to come back. He placed the condom on his throbbing cock feeling very proud of himself. You took his hand leading him to the bed throwing off the mess of feathers and the comforter. You pushed him down and straddled him. You could see from the klutzy display previously that if anything was going to happen tonight you had to do it. Hey, you had to admit it was a pleasant change from the take-charge, listen-to-me, dominant men you were used to. You also could see that he was progressively getting more and more klutzy. It started with spilling coffee and now he actually cut his penis. Ow. So yeah, sex fast might be the best option.

 

Sam had no idea why this woman was still here. You had seen him in all his klutzy glory and you still wanted sex? You must like him and truthfully you did. You slid your underwear and bra off putting them both in the pile of clothes on the floor as you quickly sank down on his cock. He was bigger than you thought and it felt amazing. You could feel his cock stretch your walls and you groaned before you started to move slowly at first to get used to his girth inside you. Then you sped up relishing the feel of his cock suddenly filling you up to the brim and then sliding out of you. God did he feel amazing. You could hear Sammy moaning and writhing under you. He made a grapy gesture motioning you to come down. You obliged and kissed him passionately grabbing his hair and fisting your hands in it. The new position was amazing and you moaned even louder this time. You threw your head down into his shoulder in complete abandon feeling that sudden pressure building deep within you.

 

“Close… Sa…mmy …cause… I…mmmm?”

 

“Mmm hmm..yes”

 

And that was all the encouragement you needed. You nibbled his shoulder a little before changing positions again. You propped yourself up on either side of Sammy’s head.

 

“Thrust up,” you said firmly.

 

And he did just that. You thrust down to meet him. You both moaned, your body quaking for release. After a minute, you changed positions and sat up throwing your head back as Sam continued to thrust up. You touched your own breasts kneading them softly in your hands. One of your hands stayed on your breasts while the other circled your clit with need. You circled your clit faster and faster pressing into it as you pinched your nipple riding Sam’s cock even faster until the both of you came so hard you swear you saw spots and a blinding light. You screamed, “fuck “ as you came and Sammy mumbled something you couldn’t quite catch. Hey, you didn’t give him a name after all. You rolled over and out of him as you came down from your high. Sam’s breathing was ragging as he tried to come down from his high. You laid there smiling and panting as you moved a few strands of hair out of your face. He looked down and slowly slid the condom off, spilling some of it on himself.

 

“Fuck,” you heard his whisper.

 

His voice brought you slowly down from your high. Your breathing coming a little more regularly now.

 

“Wait a minute is that inside out? Did you put a condom on inside out? Do you usually not wear condoms? Oh great, inspiring confidence.”

 

Sam looked down

 

“There’s an inside out?”

 

You face palmed.

 

“I had a girlfriend for a while and you were the first girl after her so-.”

 

“That’s sweet. Let me guess -- part of your bad luck day?”

 

Sam nodded and then went to the bathroom to throw away the condom. He tripped on the tiles and held onto the tub. He knocking down two shampoo bottles and the soap in the process. You heard a commotion and rolled your eyes.

 

“You alive in there?” you called.

 

“Yeah just… yeah. I’m fine thanks.”

 

You grabbed the tissues from the side table and wiped yourself up. At least he didn’t destroy those. You then grabbed your clothes and started to get dressed. He was a cute guy, sex was fantastic, but this whole bad luck thing may not be a ruse. You were actually starting to believe he was telling the truth. Nobody has this much bad luck and you didn’t think it would be good to be around him if it got worse. You just hoped someone could watch him. You opened the door just as the man from before, Dean, was about to knock.

 

“I heard a noise, a loud noise,” he stated.

 

“Brother? Friend or lover?”

 

“Brother. Really lover?”

 

“Hey, it’s a big world. Staying in the same room.”

 

“Different bed.”

 

“He snores, you like your space?”

 

“Brothers, thank you.”

 

“No offense meant -- just seeking clarification. Your brother needs attention by the way. He’s… well, he’s having a bad luck day. Had sex and still alive so that’s good but you’re going to want to watch him. Wouldn’t leave him alone, seems to be getting progressively worse.”

 

Upon hearing voices, Sam finished cleaning himself up put a towel around his waist and went to the door. The second he got to you both, his towel fell and he tripped on it sending him flying back, hitting his head on the door. “Ow.” He was able to regain his balance and put his hand on his head. He was still completely naked.

 

“As I said, watch him. And when he’s not having bad luck you make sure he calls me, ok.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Before you left, you grabbed the towel and wrapped it around him tying it for him.

 

“Don’t want to scar your brother.”

 

And with that, you left glancing one more time at the door and smiling. You reached in your pocket to grab your keys and started the car. You really hoped he called you but if he didn’t you’d always remember your cute, bumbling hunk.


End file.
